Dreams of the Past
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: HIEI! I made this story a while back and I'm pretty far into part 2. Wait for it, please? I'll finish soon! Promise! Hiei+OC


Dreams of the Past   
  
(This story is kind of different. It picks up from the Dr. Ichigaki first episode. In my version, the masked fighter was Genkai and they won by the skin of their teeth. Yukina never showed up either. Sorry... I'll put her in later though! Much later... Also, Yusuke never got his egg and no major fights have happened since. Just a few minor assignments. Genkai never died either and there's no Togurio involved. Sorry! This is picking up about... 11 months afterword. I HATE Hiei+Kurama storys! So I'm not going to make poor, poor Hiei suffer anymore. He's strait and so is Kurama. And neither one are female! This fic is purely PG-13. Got it? Good! Now please enjoy, and please, no flames! (-: Luv ya! Yasha...)  
  
(Ps: No Pooh. So sorry...)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey! Genkai! Are you home?!" Yusuke yelled through the closed door to Genkai's house. A young girl opened the door. She had long black hair with one white stripe on the left side. She was pretty, but as short as Hiei! "Hello. Can I help you?" She asked Yusuke. Yusuke had come with Hiei to get Genkai for a fight. They were entering the tournament again to keep their skills sharp and they needed a fifth. It'd been a while since they'd had a good fight. "Yeah, where's the old bat?" Yusuke asked. Hiei gave the girl a strange look. "The 'old bat' is out. What do you need?" She asked flustered. "You can't help us. When will she be back?" Yusuke asked. "She won't be back for several weeks. She's in the hospital. Can I take a note?" The girl asked. She almost spat the word hospital. Yusuke didn't notice though. "What the h*** is she doing in the hospital!? What happened?" Yusuke asked startled. He was wondering what could be so powerfull that it could put the hag in the hospital. "There was a fire. She got burned pretty badly. I'm her grandaughter. So please tell me, what do you want her for?" The girl asked. "We wanted her to fight in a tournament with us, but if she's in the hospital, she probably won't get well in time for the fight. I wish I knew someone else who could fight. We need a fifth. Ya know, the whole time I was here training, I never saw you once." Yusuke said.   
  
"I just came to live with my grandmother last week. My name's Yasha." She said and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name's Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said. "Im Hiei." Hiei said speaking for the first time. He extended his hand and Yasha shook both of theirs. "Hey, your hand's kind of hot. Is that normal?" Yusuke asked nievely with a small smile. "Of course it's normal, you idiot. She's a fire demon." Hiei said with his arms crossed. Horror showed on Yasha's face. "You are?" Yusuke said with his head tilted to the side. 'Wait, she said that Genkai got burned in a fire, and now she's living here? The hag said she didn't have any kids!' Yusuke thought adding the pieces together. Yusuke stepped back and put up his spirit gun. "What'd you do to the old hag!?" He demanded. The horror turned into plain terror. "I didn't mean to burn her. She was yelling at me and..." Yasha said, trying to explain. Steam and fire started coming out of her mouth and it spread from there throughout her body untill it reached her feet. "...she jumped to attack me, because w-we were training,..." She picked up. "And?" Yusuke added menicingly. "...I flaired up and she got hit with a flair. I didn't mean to..." Yasha said. Her whole body flaired up and tendrals of fire licked at her guests. She didn't seem to either know or care. Yusuke shrunk back, but Hiei looked like he couldn't feel it. "Idiot, you're on fire, you're doing it again." He said calmly. She looked down quickly and the flames dissapeared.   
  
"I'm so sorry! Did either of you get hurt!?" She asked softly. "What was that for!? I was just trying to find out if the old hag was ok or not!" Yusuke yelled. "I can't help it! It's your own fault for threatening me!" She yelled back a little softer than him. She looked pretty shook up. Of course, who can blame her? "Shut up, Yusuke, she's telling the truth. The idiot can't even control her own flames. Much less hurt the old woman." Hiei said bluntly. He looked into her mind with the Jirgon's eye.   
  
///"You pathetic weakling, you can't even flair up! How the h*** do you expect to learn if you can't do something as simple as that!? I can't believe my daughter was so stupid as to marry a fire demon. She even died having you and then your father, he ran off after you were born. I can't believe my grandaughter could be such a weakling! Don't you have any of my blood in you!? No, you favored your father, the stupid fire and music demon. Do you even have an ounce of human blood? Pathetic..." Genkai yelled at her scared grandaughter. Yasha couldn't handle any more. Her anger was building and she wouldn't be able to stop the flames if they came. She got so angry she flaired up and tendrils of fire grabbed at her grandmother. Genkai yelled even more at her and Yasha flaired even hotter fire tendrals strait out of her mouth at the old woman. Genkai fell down on one knee cradling her burned and blistered hands. A quarter of an hour later the ambulance got there. Yasha told them there was an accident involving the stove and they bought it. "I'm sorry, it was an accident..." Yasha told Genkai before the ambulance took her away...///  
  
She looked at Hiei ashamed. Yusuke just looked confused. "She can fight." Hiei said with his arms crossed, leaning against the side of the porch. "What!?" Yusuke yelled with his jaw dropped. "She's got a good bit of spirit energy, she'll do fine with some training." Hiei said placidly, shocking both Yusuke and Yasha. "HER!?" Yusuke yelled. "Me?" Yasha asked timidly. "So do you want to fight?" Hiei asked, shifting his head in her direction. "I'll get to learn about my powers, right?" She asked. "Sure, I'll teach you how to use them." Hiei said. "Umm, ok, I'll fight if you teach me." Yasha volunteered before Yusuke could get out a word. "But.....she...But.....She only has two weeks to learn! And she's a girl!" Yusuke yelled "Well, she's the only fighter we've got right now, so unless you can pull one out of a hat, I suggest you deal with it." Hiei said matter-of-factly. "But.....but...fine. She better be ready to fight in two weeks." Yusuke said settling. "I'm going to have to call my grandmother and tell her where I'm going." Yasha said and walked back into the house.   
  
She punched in a few numbers and got the hospital room. "Genkai, it's Yasha." She said placidly into the phone, waiting for the yelling. Genkai yelled swear words and curses through the telephone so loud that the two outside could hear them. Yasha waited 3 minutes for her grandmother to either run out of nasty words or get restrained by the orderlys. When she didn't shut up, Yasha cut her off. "Genkai, Yusuke Urameshi's here. He was looking for you, he wanted you to fight in a tournament. They asked me to fight in it since you're... Anyways, Hiei said he would train me if I would fight. Can I go? I'll be gone for about a month." She asked. There was some mumbling on the other line followed by, "Fine, but don't get killed. I have to do that myself." "Thank you Genkai." Yasha said and hung up. "You didn't blow up that time." Yusuke said. "I'm getting used to it." She replied calmly and walked back out. "I can go." She said. Yusuke started walking twards the little dirt road leading out. "See ya in two weeks!" He yelled back with a wave and a smile. Hiei just stood there. "If I train you, you have to promise not to whine or cry, ok?" Hiei said making her promise. She nodded. "Alright, lets get going." He said. "Get on my back and I'll take you to the place where you're going to train." He said. She got on, thankfull that she was so small, and he jumped up in to the air. They traveled by jumping through the trees.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
------------------------- Two weeks of pure h*** later-----------------------------  
  
"Where the h*** is Hiei? He's gonna miss the boat." Kuwabarra grumbled at the dock. "Don't worry Kuwabarra, he'll be here soon." Kurama said with a smile. "Yusuke, where's Genkai?" Kuwabarra asked. "She couldn't come. You won't believe who Hiei picked! Ha, ha! I couldn't even believe it and I was there!" Yusuke said laughing. ""Hmm, wonder who he is." Kuwabarra said, trying to guess. Hiei jumped down from a tree with Yasha on his back. "Hello, Hiei, who's your friend?" Kurama asked smiling. Kurama, Kuwabarra, and Yusuke looked at Yasha and found the site almost funny. She jumped off his back and they got a good look at her clothes and height. She was skinny and a little shorter than Hiei. Her clothes were ripped and torn but pretty clean and she had a half smile on her face. She looked tired and worked to the bone. And she had an old fashioned bow (Like a bow and arrow...) strapped to her back. It looked like she hadn't eaten much, but she was still clean. And there was a funny looking widdled piece of wood with wholes in it on her side. It looked like a flute but you can't be sure. "This is our fifth. She's taking Genkai's place in the tournament." Hiei said emotionless. "Nice to meet you, my name is Yasha. I'm Genkai's grandaughter." She said and extended her hand to Kurama. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Kurama." Kurama said shaking her hand slowly.   
  
Yusuke gave Kuwabarra a nudge. "A, hi, I'm Kuwabarra." He said like an idiot. She extended her hand and he took it. She held on and his hand started heating up. Smoke curled softly out of her mouth and Kuwabarra tried to get free. "Ouch! HOT!!!" He yelled and she let go. "What was that for!?" He yelled and blew on his burned hand. "Sorry, I lost a bet." She said smiling as if it was self explanitory. "Hiei bet me that I couldn't make it all the way here without help. I lost so I had to fry Kuwabarra's hand." She said. "Hmm, what would have happened if you had lost, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "You don't want to know." Hiei said as the boat's captain yelled, "All aboard!!!" The group shuffled onto the boat with their bags. Yusuke and Kuwabarra were the only ones with bags though. Of course Hiei, Yasha, and Kurama all had weapons. "Hey, aren't you supposed to have arrows? You have to have a bow AND arrows, don't you." Kuwabarra said noticing the lack of a quiver or arrows on Yasha's back. Hiei just rolled his eyes and said, "Idiot." (That has to be his favorite word.) "WHAT!? You have to have arrows AND a bow!" Kuwabarra yelled. "Allright, we have a long ride, lets start the begining fight. Every team, pick a fighter and we'll have a battle to see who gets to fight in the tournament!" The captain shouted from the lookout.   
  
"Go on. They're going to team up on you because you're a girl, most likely, so use both types of attacks at the same time." Hiei said and gave her a push. She walked nervously up to the ring that came out of the deck and jumped on. She stood on the side while at least 12 other demons came up. "Now you get to see her arrows." Hiei said placidly. "READY? FIGHT!!!" The captain shouted. The demons noticed her and, just like Hiei said, teamed up on her. They all ran over as fast as they could as Yashani pulled her bow out in front of her. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and drew out an arrow made of fire. It was reddish blue. She notched it and pulled out 4 more in a flash. She notched those too. Then she started making a shreaking wailing sound that was so high it broke the glass lookout tower and several of the demons passed out. She kept on shreaking like a banshee untill the 6 demons in front of her that hadn't passed out had to stop and some had to bend on one knee. She fired the 5 arrows and all of them connected. There was 1 demon left. She threw her bow back on her back and ran up to him. She jumped in front of him and flaired up. The flames lashed at his body like whips and he turned to ashes in seconds. Everyone watching had their ears covered with their hands, but they didn't get the blast of it so they were fine.   
  
Hiei was the only one not holding his ears. She hopped down looking really really tired. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt, pulling arrows out of your mouth, how do you keep them in there?" Kuwabarra asked. Hiei pulled a set of ear plugs out of his ears. "I don't, I make them." Yasha replied sitting down and leaning on a rail. "That was a very strange attack for a fire demon. Not the arrows, the singing." Kurama said. "I'm half music demon. I can minipulate my voice." Yasha said sleepily with her eyes closed. "Of course. I didn't know Genkai had any children or grandchildren." Kurama said. "She had one daughter and me. When my mother married a demon, she was dissowned and so was I as soon as I was born, so she didn't talk about us much." Yasha said softly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kurama said simpatheticly. "Wake up." Hiei said as he nudged her awake with his shoe. " I am up." She said with her eyes still closed. Hiei looked around, this time the demons had desided not to attack their group. He guessed it was because there were 3 demons instead of 2 and there was less shame. He didn't want her to go to sleep incase they changed their minds about attacking. "Wake up." He repeated and nudged her again. "I am up!" She said again. "Then open your eyes." He said. "Fine. There, happy?" She asked opening her eyes and looking up. The rest of the group was talking about mindless gibrish.   
  
"Extatic." Hiei said placidly. They reached the other side and got off, leaving the rest of the unhappy demons onboard. Kuwabarra guided them over to the hotel and they checked in. "I'm sorry, but we overbooked. We only have four bedrooms in the suit you are booked in and we can't give you two suits so you're going to have to make due." The woman at the counter said. "That's fine." Yusuke said and we went up to the suit. "Allright, lets run for the rooms. Last one there sleeps on the couch. Ready, Set, Go!" Yusuke said. Hiei got the first room, Kurama got the second, Yasha got the third, and Yusuke got the fourth. "Hey! That's not fair!" Kuwabarra yelled outside the doors. He mumbled a bit and then set his stuff by the couch. Everyone set down their stuff in their rooms and came back out. They gathered by the couch and a man came with their dinners. They all ate with small conversation. "Hey, aren't you going to eat that?" Yusuke asked pointing at her abandoned plate. "No, I can't eat any more." She said looking down at it. Half of it was still there. She wanted to eat it. She was still kind of hungry. But over the past couple of weeks her stomach had shrunk and if she ate any more she might get sick. 'Better not risk it.' She thought. ~Are you feeling ok?~ Hiei asked mentally with his Jirgon's eye. He didn't have to take off the headband anymore to do those tricks so he was more lible to do them.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
~I'm fine. I can understand why you think Kuwabarra's annoying.~ She thought back. She looked over at Kuwabarra inhaleing his food. ~That's sick.~ She thought. "Hey, I was just wondering, but are you two related? You look like twins or something." Kuwabarra said stupidly. "No, we're not related." Yasha replied. "That's unusual. Music and fire demons are both tall. We know Hiei isn't tall because of his other half, but why are you that height?" Kurama said trying not to be rude. "The only thing I ever inherited from my grandmother..." Yasha said calmly even though on the inside she was burning up. Hiei gave Kurama a death glare for mensioning his height. Yasha got up and walked into the kitchen area. She scraped out her food and washed her plate. Then she went to bed, saying good night to everyone.   
  
"Allright, now that she's gone, you've got to get her a new dress." Yusuke told Hiei. "What for?" Hiei asked. "That RAG she's wearing is about ready to fall of of her! One good tare during a fight and she'll be standing in the arena in her underwear! She really needs a new dress." Yusuke insisted. "Where am I supposed to find new clothes around here?" Hiei asked. "There's a mall near the hotel." Kuwabarra suggested, for once being helpfull. "Fine."   
  
------------------------Twenty minutes of shopping h*** later-------------------------  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked back in the room with a black dress in hand. It was long, had slits on the sides, and was outlined with white. The chest area hung low, unfortunately. There were 4 buttons that snapped on the right with white ropes. "That's quite extravagant." Kurama said looking at it. "It was the most normal dress we could find without a tail whole in it." Yusuke said laughing lightly. The guys looked tired. "It's better than nothing. At least now I won't have to see her ribs through the dress. That was freaky, it looked like she hadn't eaten in months." Kuwabara said with a shiver. "Oh yes, Yusuke, Koenma dropped by while you were gone. He wanted to talk to Yasha but she was asleep so I had to fill in the blanks for him." Kurama said with one of his smiles that Hiei always found annoying. "Allright, we better get to sleep though. We've got to fight tomorrow." Yusuke said remembering the year before and how he'd slept for 2 days strait before his match. "Koenma also told me that they changed a few rules. We're only going to be in 3 fights and all five fighters have to fight a match. Our next fight is against group Akiko. I heard that the group leader is a woman and all of her other male fighters are on her team because they love her. They are supposed to be very talented fighters so we should follow Yasha's advice and go to bed." Kurama added as he headed for his room. Hiei gave a funny look and took the dress into his room. He hung it from the door handle and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hiei opened his eyes slowly and looked at the cieling for a minute. He looked around the room and saw the dress. He remembered where he was and got up slowly. He was allready dressed and his sword was sitting in his lap. He slept with his hand on the hilt, allways. He situated his hair slightly with a small brush and straitened out his clothes. He walked out to find Yasha. He found Yusuke instead. He was sitting on a stool drinking coffee slowly from a styrophome cup. Kuwabara was drooling on the couch in a muscle shirt and boxers. He was tangled up in a small blanket with one of his feet hanging off the couch and one hand thrown across it. It was a funny sight actually. "Where's Yasha?" Hiei asked turning his attention back to Yusuke. Yusuke took one hand and pointed at a door. "She's been in the bathroom since before I woke up. Want some java?" He asked indicating 4 other cups full of steaming coffee. "Later. I need to give her the dress." He said and grabbed the dress from his room. "Allright, lets get her." Yusuke said and finished off his coffee. He threw the empty cup in the trash and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Yasha, you ok? You've been in there for a long time." Yusuke asked through the door. "I'm fine. I'm sewing up the wholes in my dress." She said through the door. "Well, we got you a suprise." Yusuke said and Hiei moved up next to him.   
  
She opened the door a crack and the two boys could see that she was wearing a bath robe so she could sew the dress. She saw the black dress and her eyes got wide. She opened up the door all the way and threw her arms around Yusuke and Hiei. "Thank you!" She squealed and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek before they could get away! She took the dress and ran back into the bathroom leaving two stunned boys outside the door. They turned around in shock and found Kuwabara was sitting up on the couch with Kurama standing by the kitchen. They both bust out laughing and Kuwabara pointed at their faces! There were lipstick lips on their cheeks! Hiei and Yusuke blushed deep red as they tried to rub them off. Hiei tried to salvage his dignity but it was too late. Knock. Knock. Botan, Kieko, and Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru walked into the room with donuts in hand. Hiei and Yusuke manadged to get rid of the lipstick in time luckily. But they were still blushing madly. Yusuke turned to the door. "Umm, hi girls!" He said with one hand behind his head. "Good morning boys! We brought breakfast for you!" Botan said as Kuwabarra scrambled to cover his boxers with the blanket. Kuwabara jumped up with his bag and the blanket secured around his waist. He ran over to the bathroom and knocked quickly.   
  
The girls walked into the kitchen and set down the many boxes of donuts. Hiei grabbed his coffee and sat down in a chair to sip it slowly. "Come on! You've been in there forever!" Kuwabara yelled through the bathroom door when he got no answer. "Keep your pants on!" Yasha yelled through the door as she buttoned the side. She brushed her hair softly. "Who's that? That doesn't sound like Genkai." Botan asked Yusuke. "Umm..." He said as he watched Kuwabara jump into the bathroom as soon as the door opened. Yasha was shoved out holding her ripped dress and stumbled a few steps before catching herself. "Well that was rude." She said and headed for her room. She set down the brush on the bed and got her bow. She took her bow, some wax, and her tattered dress and walked back into the room. Then she saw the girls looking at her like she was... An alien? "Hiei, is this your... Sister? Cousin? Something?" Botan asked confused. She staired at Yasha for another minute. Yasha just blushed. "Hello, my name's Yasha. I'm Genkai's grandaughter. She couldn't come so I did." Yasha explained and extended her hand. Kuwabara came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Don't take her hand, she'll burn you!" He yelled. "I will not! I only did that to you!" Yasha yelled back without looking.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Botan extended her hand confusedly. "Umm... Hi! I'm Botan!" She said doing her usual cheerfull greeting. Yasha took her hand and shook it. "You must be a fire demon. Your hand's really warm." Botan said nervously. "Yeah." She said and tried to introduce herself to Kieko. "Umm... H-hi. I-i'm Kieko." Kieko said nervously. She was a demon after all. "Hello Kieko, nice to meet you!" She said. Shizuru stretched out her hand and shook it. "I'm Shizuru." She said naturally. Yasha gave her a smile and grabbed her coffee. She took it over to the couch and plopped down in from of the coffee table. She sipped her coffee and then set it down. She took her bow and rubbed some wax across the string. She took her old dress and rubbed up and down the string with it. She applied more and repeated the process taking little sips of coffee every now and then untill the string looked as good as new. She had half of her steaming coffee left when she finished. She put the wax in her room, her bow on her back, and the dress in the trash except for one little cloth that she saved to wax with. She drank the scalding coffee all in one sip and threw away the cup. The group had been talking about meaningless gibbrish the whole time and munching on donuts.   
  
Shizuru walked over to Yasha and sat down on the couch next to her. "What's with all of the girls?" Yasha asked. "We're friends from home. Kieko's Yusuke's girlfriend. Botan is a friend of the group, she's kind of like Death. She takes spirits over to spirit world. And I'm Kuwabara's big sister." Shizuru said. "Ok." Yasha said. She knew all about spirit world from Hiei. "Where'd they find you?" She asked. "They went to get Genkai and she wasn't there. That reminds me, I need to call her. Anyways, it's kind of a long story but Hiei said he'd train me if I would fight and I wanted to train so we trained for two weeks and here I am!" She said remembering the old woman in the hospital. 'I should call.' She thought and headed over to the phone after Shizuru left. She dialed the area code and home number and waited for her to pick up.   
  
"Hello?" Genkai said.   
  
"Hi Genkai. It's Yasha."   
  
"Hmm... I see you survived Hiei's training."   
  
"Yes, I can control when I flair now! And he taught me several new techniques!"   
  
"I don't suppose you'll need me to train you anymore."  
  
"Of course I will! I promise to try harder if you'll teach me!"  
  
"Hmm... I suppose I can. I have to go. Call me if you win a match. Good bye." Genkai said and hung up before Yasha could get out another word. Yasha set down the phone. "Bye." She said to herself.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, who was that?" Yusuke asked. "Genkai." Yasha said turning to see Yusuke. "No! Couldn't have been! There wasn't any yelling!" He joked. Yasha blushed and frowned. She stomped back into her room and sat down on the bed. 'The match should start soon.' She thought. She started to sing. It was something she always did when she was nervous or angry. Kind of like biting your fingernails. She sang for all ocassions really.   
  
"Come on, we've got miles.   
  
Trying to find the way.   
  
Searching for the light.  
  
For eternity..."  
  
She sang a quick lively song first and waited for her fight. She was a music demon of course so it sounded better than any normal human could have sang it. Knock. Knock. Kurama walked in half way through her song and caught a few phrases. "Come on. It's time for us to get to the arena." He said with a smile. 'Her voice is beautifull. I wish she would sing in front of us...' He thought. The Arena was packed. Demons and a few humans covered the stands. The opposing team stood on the other side of the ring. There was a woman in the middle with four men on the sides of her. She was pretty but cold and the men looked kind of ugly. Two of them where green and one had warts. The fourth one was fat and huge. The men apparently adored her, or maybe the woman was the prettiest one they could hope to get. The referee jumped in the ring and started calling out the teams. They had the first fight of the tournament. Then she called for the first fighters to step up. Yasha walked into the ring. It had all been planned earlier. She was to go first. They were going in order of weakest to strongest. She watched two of they green guys play rock-paper-scissors to see who got to go first. They both seemed to want to go. 'Hmm...' She thought and waited. A green guy with scales walked into the ring with a smile. He almost ran up to her. It made her want to laugh!   
  
The referee called out both of their names and yelled start. The guy with scales' name was Shukio. He walked up to her and started talking in a low voice. "Ello, mon ciere. My name is Shukio. I am afraid I must fight you, but I would much rather dance with you. We could have a quick dance first if you would like, mon ciere." He said in a thick French accent. 'He wants to dance with me!? What the h***!?' She thought confusedly. ~Use this to your advantage. Dance with him and when he lets his guard down, you can attack.~ Hiei said in her head. ~WHAT!? You want me to dance with him!?~ She yelled mentally turning around. She gave him a death glare to kill and turned back. Meanwhile, the gang, the other team, the referee, and the whole crowd just thought he was nuts. ~You're going to kill me...~ She thought and looked at the ugly demon. She out stretched her hand. "I'd love to dance." She said with a very convincing fake smile. The whole gang except for Hiei flipped on their heads anime style. Not to mention the crowd. The demon took her hand in his and started to spin her in little circles. "You are a marvelous dancer, mon ciere." He said as he spun her. She gave a smile and let herself be guided into another move. "Can I tell you something?" She asked getting an idea. "Of course, mon chiere." He said twirling her in slow circles.   
  
She leaned over by his ear and started a slow gradual singing.   
  
"Come to me, no need to search.   
  
Let your heart so surely guide you,  
  
Safe into my home, the birch.   
  
Where you can come reside, too.  
  
Come, come, come to me,   
  
You, I wish to see.  
  
Come, come, come to me,   
  
You, I wish to see..."  
  
Here she started dancing around him in a quick lively rythm. His eyes grew wide and he became intranced. She sang louder and louder, letting her dress blow around her legs while she danced so gracefully to the music she created. The gang looked at her confusedly.   
  
"Come, come, come to me,  
  
You I wish to see!  
  
Come, come, come to me,   
  
You I wish to...  
  
Sleep!"   
  
She sang the last note out in his ear. His body was allready relaxed and on the last note it crumpled out from under him. He fell to the ground. "What? It seems that Yasha has put Shukio in some kind of trance. If he doesn't get up in 10 seconds, he will lose the fight. 10...9...8...7..." She counted slowly examining Shukio. "Count all day. He won't be up for at least 12 hours." Yasha said and waited. "...6...5...4...3...2...1! Yasha has won the fight by... Umm..." The referee tried to describe what happened. "Knock out." Yasha said helping her. "Umm... Knock out. That's one point for team Yusuke!!!" She said to the confused fans. Yasha hopped off the ring and walked back over to the gang. "What the h*** was that!?" Yusuke yelled. "I put him to sleep! I would have fought him the old fashioned way, but Hiei made me dance with him!" She protested. "I didn't tell you to dance around like an idiot while you sang." Hiei rebuttled. "I can't help it! And anyways, thats what stopped him from moving so I could do it quickly!" She argued. "You could have knocked him out with one note." Hiei said cleverly. "Yeah, but that's no fun." Yasha admitted. Kurama chuckled lightly at their arguement. "Wow, you really had me going for a minute there. I thought you actually wanted to dance with the guy." Kuwabara said. "H*** NO! He's a horrible dancer, his breath stinks, he's SLIMEY, he's stinky, and his accent is fake." She said listing off the reasons on her fingers of why she detested dancing with him.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Will the next two fighters please enter the ring!?" The referee yelled. "I'm up!" Kuwabara yelled. He hopped up on stage and the other green guy soon joined him. This one had a purple mohawk! He had scales but no slime. He apparently was another so-called-charmer and gave Yasha a wink before turning his attention back to Kuwabara. "Well, you sure are popular with the enemy!" Yusuke laughed. "It seems you have another admirer." Kurama said with a chuckle. Yasha's cheeks flushed deep red and she balled her fists at her sides. 'Oh yeah, I'll get you back later. Just wait and see.' She thought. Hiei looked on amusedly. He didn't show it though. (Does he ever?) The referee yelled out their names and then go. Chukio was the guy's name.   
  
Kuwabara made his spirit sword and ran at Chukio. Chukio dodged and Kuwabara got his sword stuck in the ground. Chukio ran over to the edge of the arena and started talking to Yasha while Kuwabara dug out his sword like an idiot. "Thank you, mon chiere, for disposing of my brother. He gets quite tiresome. Perhaps I could have the honor of having you over for dinner after I win my fight." Chukio said with the same accent. His voice was huskier though and he looked taller. 'Must be his big brother.' She thought. "Umm..." She started fumbling for excuses while Kuwabara fumbled with his sword. Yusuke laughed like an idiot and Kurama chuckled at her predicament. She was much to polite to flat out refuse so... "...I'd love to, but I have a boyfriend and he's awefully jealouse, you know, see here he is!" She said grabbing Kurama and shoving him in front of her. "So, I'm going to have to pass!" She said smiling as she held the squirming Kurama in place. "Back me up, ummm... Hun." She said to Kurama. "Actually, I'm brakeing up with her. She'll be over at 7." Kurama said smiling. Yasha's jaw dropped. "Bu...but...JERK!!!" She yelled at him and threw him at Yusuke who was by now rolling on the ground histerically. Kurama laughed out loud at my predicament as Kuwabara FINALLY got his sword. Of course he'd heard the whole thing and was laughing like he was mad as he slashed at Chukio.  
  
"Thanks for the distraction. Ha!" He yelled on his way past. He manadged to cut Chukio's arm a bit before he dodged. Chukio and Kuwabara had a little scirmish and then they backed up, and faced each other. "How about a little wager? Hmm? Interested?" Chukio asked. "What've you got in mind?" Kuwabara asked. "If you win, you can have my most prised posession. This." He said and showed Kuwabara a beautifull light blue stone. It was in the shape of a snowflake and shined in the sun. "This jewel can sell for thousands in the black market." Chukio said stuffed it back in his pocket. "What do you get if you win?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously. "Why, the mon chiere, of course." Chukio said throwing Yasha a look of pure love. "WHAT!?" Yasha yelled. He looked her up and down and she noticed that the dress had a low neck and high slits. She tried to cover herself better and he just laughed. She turned red and put her hands over the top of her breasts. They seemed to be the attention getters. He gave her a smile and turned back. "So, is it a deal?" Chukio asked smirking. "Sure, no prob." Kuwabara said smiling. "I can't lose." He said confidently and started his attack. "You're actually going to barter over me like I'm a piece of MEAT!?" She yelled. "Why the h*** not? If his brother's such a push over then I should have no problem!" He yelled happily and attacked.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shukio was lying on the side of the arena. They'd dragged him out, thinking that he was dead. Oh how wrong they were! "What happened? What happened to the mon chiere?!" He yelled jumping up. "What!? I thought you killed him!" Yusuke yelled at Yasha. "No, I just put him to sleep." She said ashamedly. She should have fought him farely. "Yeah, well, the nap's over." Yusuke said. Shukio spotted Yasha and ran over quickly. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Mon cheire! What happened!? All I remember is your beautifull singing and then I... I don't know what happened!" Shukio said falling to his knees. "I must have passed out and lost the fight. But that means we won't have to be enemies! Mon cheire, from the first second I saw you I knew I loved you." He said laying his head against her stomach as she tried to get loose. Yusuke thought it was funny and laughed, AGAIN! Chukio got loose from Kuwabara for a minute and grabbed Shukio by the neck. He pulled him into the ring and threw him down. "Worthless little brother! She wants me! Not you! Now GET!" He yelled and shoved his knee into Shukio's stomach. Yasha fell down on the ground and clutched her head. She felt like ripping out her hair. Kuwabara came up from behind and got a solid blow to Chukio's neck that made him fall.   
  
His brother jumped up and kicked him in the ribs. "NO! She danced with ME! Not YOU! ME! You just can't help being second to your LITTLE BROTHER!" He yelled and picked up his brother. He slammed his head against the ground and blood trickled down the left side of his face. Kuwabara pulled Shukio off of Chukio. "Back off! This is my fight!" He yelled and threw Shukio out of the ring. Yasha's mouth started to steam and it streamed up and left her in a little cloud of smoke. "Hey, I thought you fixed that." Yusuke told Hiei. "I did, for the most part..." Hiei said, turning his attention back to the fight. Yasha looked up and chanced a look at the other men that were around the woman across from her. The men were giving her longing looks and one of them winked. The woman in the middle turned red in anger and shot her a dirty look. "Excuse me. I'm going to go straiten something out." Yasha said and got up. She walked around the side of the ring over to the woman, Akiko. Akiko had a sour look on her face. "Are you having fun with MY men?" She said shooting warning glances at the other two boys beside her. It was a look like do-it-and-I-kill-you. They stepped away from Yasha a bit reluctantly. But their eyes still traveled up and down her body. "Not really. Can't you... control them or something!?" Yasha demanded.   
  
"Not really, but obviously YOU can. So how'd you do it!?" She asked. "Do what!? They're driving me INSANE! Why would I do that on purpose!?" Yasha asked. "So you could have MY men!!! Give them back! Yours are much more hansome anyways, why do you need mine!?" She yelled like a spoiled brat. "You can have them! Please, take them away!!!" Yasha said. "I CAN'T! You've got the sweeter blood AND sweeter scent. Obviously your control is natural, so it works better and over rides mine!" She yelled. "Sweeter blood? What? You're controlling them with your blood and scent?" Yasha asked. "Of course I am. I had to go through a blood transfussion to get them to come to me! Every day I have to put on this d*** awefull perfume on me every 3 hours to stop them from leaving! But NO! You had to come along and steal all of MY men when you already have 4 hansome ones! Do you know how hard it is to brew this d*** spell!? It takes hours just to get the rosemary right!" She yelled and pulled a little black bag off of her sash. Yasha backed off slowly. "I had to apply the spell to whoever I could find and then they came to me! To ME! And I felt special because I had power! The little girl had power over another and it felt good. I loved it! I could command them to do anything and they would blindly obey! But you stole it! So now I have to kill you and get your blood!" She said and jumped at Yasha.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yasha dodged and grabbed her by the hair. She grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against a wall. But Akiko broke free and slashed at Yasha with her nails. 3 Nails dug themselves into Yasha's left cheek and she fell from a punch that landed in her stomach. The two men ran up to Akiko and grabbed her. One restrained her while the other punched her in the stomach. "Don't PUNCH. hurt PUNCH. Yasha!!! PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!!!" One of them yelled. "AND THE WINNER IS KUWABARA!!!" The referee yelled happily. Both brothers lay uncocious on the ring floor. Kuwabara grabbed his snowflake gem and put it in his pocket. The gang gathered around the other fight in progress. "Stop. She's out." Yasha said getting up with a hand on her stomach. The two guys stopped quickly and backed away from Akiko. The referee ran over quickly. "You couldn't have waited two minutes!?" She asked stupidly. "It doesn't matter, we defeated 3 of their fighters anyway." Kurama said, turning to her. "Bu... But it wasn't in the ring!" She said exasperatedly. "We surrender. The mon cheire has won." The guy with warts said and gave Yasha a longing look, lingering at her....umm....chest area. "But.....ugh!" She yelled exasperatedly and threw her hands up. "Team Yusuke advances!" She yelled through her microphone.   
  
-------------------------------One hour of explanations and gause later--------------------------------  
  
"So, you want me to believe, that some crazy girl got sick of guys blowing her off so she got a blood transfussion and wears this funky perfume every day so any guy that she puts this stupid spell on will love her and obey her every command. Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! You've got to be kidding me! And....ha.....and you have the same blood as her, so they did that to you too! Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! And then she wanted to steal your blood cause it was....what'd you call it?.....oh, yeah, natural! Ha! And, to top it all off, this girl was Akiko! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA!!!" Kuwabara laughed histerically! Yasha turned blood red from anger and clenched her fists. She pulled out the black bag of what she dubbed the 'Servitude spell.' "Don't believe me? One sprinkle of this and if I say jump you'll say how high." She said threateningly, holding out the bag. "You won't do it! Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" He said laughing. She flaired up from anger. "Hey! How'd she do that!?" Kuwabara asked like an idiot. "I'M NOT LYING! You'd believe me if I was Botan or Shizuru..." Yasha grumbled as a flair inched twards Kuwabara. "HEY! Stop with the fire thing! It's freaking me out!" Kuwabara yelled, backing up. Yasha looked down and around herself. The fire didn't dissapear this time though. "Oh, that? Sure." She said and it dissapeared.   
  
She looked back up. Yusuke looked impressed. "Wow, you can control it now! Sort of..." He mumbled the last part. "Yup! I wish you all would believe me though!" She cried. She looked around at the group. Yusuke was lounging on the couch with his hands behind his head and slouched posture. Kurama was sitting too. He had perfect posture though and his hands were laying comfortably on his lap. Hiei stood in a corner behind the couch. His arms were crossed and he looked kind of stiff, but he looks like that all the time... Kuwabara, ah Kuwabara, did she mention that she didn't like him? The idiot was sitting rudely in the middle of the couch with his leg wide open and hands moving in wild gesticulations while he tried to explain the her that it wasn't possible. "I believe you. I've heard of a few select women with unusual blood. They were said to be able to draw men to them if they could use it right, with a spell attatched to the men they wanted. The unfortunate women who had the blood but didn't use it were captured and many had the blood taken from them and inserted into another, that wanted the power." Kurama added to the discusion. "So...guard your blood?" Yusuke told her. Kuwabara laughed raspily. "Grrrr..." Yasha growled out of irritation. "Hey Kurama, neat trick you pulled today! That was hilariouse!" Yusuke laughed, refering to when Kurama told the demon that Yasha would be over at 7:00.  
  
Yasha screamed in frustration. She grabbed her hair and pulled. "They believe you. Stop acting like a banshee." Hiei said. "What the h***'s a banky?" Yusuke asked. "I believe you mean banshee. In Irish folk lore the banshee was a woman who would appear to an Irish man when he was about to die. They were said to be beautifull, but they were always crying and wailing and pulling out their hair. The shreek of a banshee could kill." Kurama, the textbook, said happily ignoring Yusuke's earlier comment. "Oh, that's about right" He said. Yasha flaired and left the room. She wound up in the kitchen. She searched the cabinets. 'This is a fully stocked kitchen! I can cook in here!' She thought. She leaned out the door. "Can I cook with this stuff!?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. I don't see why you'd want to though." Yusuke replied puzzeled. Yasha ignored him and walked back in. She looked at a clock. It was only 12:00. 'Well, that'll pass some time...' She thought. "I haven't cooked in weeks!" She said and started pulling things out of cabinets.   
  
-------------------One hour of cooking over a hot stove for no reason what-so-ever later--------------------  
  
Knock. Knock. Someone knocked lightly on the door to the suit. "Hi Kieko, Botan, Shizuru. What's up?" Yasha heard Yusuke ask. The door shut and there were sounds of people talking and laughing. "Yusuke, where's Yasha? Is she asleep again?" Botan asked. "Nope!" Yusuke said. "She's making a mess in the kitchen." He added. "I am not!" Yasha said holding a metal put in her hand. It was REALLY hot and she had her hand on the bottom, supporting it. There was a strange but deliciouse looking type of fried rice and meat mixture with vegetable like peppers in it. "Hey, since when do you know how to cook!?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the mixture. "Since I was 3. When you can light your hands on fire, you're generally able to cook well. I'm almost done too." She said. "Really!? I'm starving! Where're the plates!?" Kuwabara asked jumping up. Koenma and Ogre walked in the doors. "You can't have any! You laughed at me!" She yelled and walked back into the kitchen. "What's going on in here? What's that smell?" Koenma asked. "Hey Koenma. We're just hanging out. Yasha's cooking in the kitchen though." Yusuke said. "Food!" Koenma yelled. The kitchen is strange. There's a bar with a screen in the middle that slides up and a door on the right. There are stools littered all around it too. "Are you one of Yusuke's friends? You can stay for lunch or dinner." Yasha said.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
The screen slid up and inside the kitchen they could see a TON of food. All of it hot and fresh too! Koenma ran over to a stool with Ogre behind him. "Sir, it might not be polite to..." Ogre started. "Shut-up Ogre. I'm hungry!" Koenma said. (Poor Ogre...) "Hello miss. My name is Koenma, lord of Hell." He said. This didn't seem to startle her. "Oh, nice to meet you sir. My name is Yasha. Hiei has told me about you." She said. Koenma's eyes misted. He looked over at Ogre and pointed at Yasha. "She called me sir! She didn't call me a toddler! She called me sir!" He repeated. "Yes sir, she did." Ogre said still standing behind him. "Why would I call you a toddler? Your at least 50 times older than me." She said grabbing a plate. She scooped a bit of everything on it and set it in front of Koenma with a smile and a fork. Koenma smiled and dove in. She got another sampler plate and set it in Ogre's hands. She took a stool and scooted it up next to Koenma's. "Sit down and eat." She told him and HIS eyes misted. "Thank you miss!" He said and ate politely. "Why don't I get any!?" Kuwabara whined. "You know why, now stop complaining! Come on girls. I'll get you each a plate." She said and got three plates. She loaded each up and gave them to each girl. They said thanks and sat down.   
  
Yasha walked over to Hiei. "Eat, or I'll scream." She said and drug him over to a stool. He didn't normally except kind gestures. She loaded a plate and set it down in front of him. She gave him a fork and a look. He huffed and ate slowly. "Mmm... Good! My complements to the chef!" Koenma said with an empty plate. Yasha grinned and filled it back up. Kuwabara scowled on the couch. Yusuke and Kurama walked up to a stool and sat down. "Hey! Can we get two plates over here?" Yusuke asked. "No." Yasha said bluntly and started making a second plate for Ogre. "What! What'd I do!?" Yusuke asked. Kurama frowned. "You laughed at my... problem. And Kurama invited me over to Chukio's for dinner!" She yelled, hitting them both over the head with a clean spatula. "I'd like to apologise for the earlier incident. I did not know that would happen." Kurama said. "Yeah, what he said. Sorry." Yusuke added. Yasha didn't say anything. She set two plates down in front of them. Then she got a bunch of cokes and passed them out. "Uh-oh. The food's getting cold." She said. She still had all the food in metal pans and, sure enough, it was getting slowly colder. She took one pot and put her hand under it. A flame traveled down from her mouth to her arm to her hand and the food in the pan started to sizzle. She repeated the process with all the other pans.   
  
"That's a neat trick miss." Ogre said politely. "Thanks! Hiei taught me!" Yasha said smiling happily. Yusuke looked at Hiei questioningly. "I taught her how to manipulate fire, not cook omlettes." Hiei said and went back to his first plate. Yusuke nodded with the word 'Oh...' on his lips and went back to the food. Kuwabara mumbled on the couch. Then he walked up to a stool and sat down. He looked over at Kurama and Yusuke. "Hey! Why'd they get food and not me!" Kuwabara yelled. "They appoligized." Yasha said and started eating a plate of her own food. "I'm sorry too!" Kuwabara said. "No you're not. You still don't get any." Yasha said. "What! All I did was laugh at you! Kurama set you up with a green demon!" Kuwabara yelled. Yasha turned red. "You laughed at me repeatedly, acted like a jerk, AND, to top it off, YOU BET THE SAME GREEN DEMON THAT IF YOU COULDN'T WIN HE COULD HAVE ME!!!" Yasha yelled angrily. Kuwabara put a hand behind his head and scratched nervousely with an embarrased smile. "Umm... Sorry about that. I won though!" He said happily. Yasha hit him upside the head with her spatula. She frowned and nibbled at her food. Kuwabara made a grab for a pan. He got to the scalding hot handle before his hand was hit by the spatula. The handle sizzled along with his hand for a second before he pulled it back. "Ouch! Hot!" He yelled and blew on his scalded hand. Yusuke snickered and Keiko smiled. His sister just looked at him like he was nuts.   
  
Yasha sighed after picking at her food a minute. She stood up and got a wet rag. She grabbed his hand and dabbed the cold water on it gently. Then she set it in his hand and prepaired another plate. She set it in front of him and sat back down to pick at her food. But not before taking a hold of the pan and moving it away from the group. Yusuke noticed the two fire demons not eating much. "Hey what's up with you two? You've barely touched your food!" He asked. Hiei gave him a death glare and Yasha ignored him. "Hey Kurama, what's wrong with them?" Yusuke asked. "Hiei probably didn't feed Yasha or himself much during their training. Their stomachs must still be ajusting. Neither of them touched their food yesterday either, and as Kuwabara said, Yasha's ribs were poking out of her dress. I guess they didn't have much time for rest or food." Kurama said, sharing all. Yasha thought about that for a minute. It was true.   
  
///Hiei tied a rope around Yasha's legs. He hoisted her up in a tree, carefull not to touch the ground below when he tied her up. Her arms were tied while she dangled up side down from an out stretched branch. "Ummm..... Hiei? What am I doing up here?" She asked nervousely. If she fell she would fall on her head and there was a slim-to-nothing chance that she could break her neck doing that. "Training." He said stiffly. She felt the blood rush to her head. It gave her a slight dizzy sensation. Her clothes were ripped, torn and dirty from the 'training' she'd been doing for the past few days. She didn't think she could handle anymore 'training' without food or sleep. He finished his knotting and stood back on the branch. "You have 30 seconds to harden the quicksand below you before you fall. The quicksand can be hardened with fire. You can use whatever means you like. In 30 seconds I will cut the rope holding you up so it better be hard by then. Ready. Set. Go." Hiei said calmly unsheathing his sword. He started counting backwards from 30. Yasha freaked out. She squirmed a bit and then tried to flair. No good. "If you burn the rope holding you up you'll just land in quicksand. 29...28...27..." Hiei said and continued counting slowly. Yasha tried to heat up her mouth and manadged to make her lips sizzle a bit after 3 tries. She continued trying, nervousely. "26...25...24...23...22...21..." Hiei said. Yasha made her lips catch and tried to breath the fire. She only succeded in blowing it out. "20...19...18...17...16..." Hiei counted. Yasha's lips flaired and she blew at the ground but it wasn't strong enough to do it all at once so she blew harder and harder. "15...14...13...12...11..." Hiei counted. She kept blowing and didn't see much of a change in the ground. With quicksand, it's almost impossible to see weather the ground is sand or dirt. She blew harder and harder till she was short on breath and gasping. 'I hope this did it.' She thought and breathed harder and harder. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4..." Hiei counted. She took one last big breath in. "3..." She blew it as hard as she could. "2..." Hiei swung back his sword and she finished her breath. "1..." She tucked in her head to guard her neck and swallowed in air. Hiei swung and she fell.///  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yusuke said something, waking her from her remembering. "Uh... What'd you say?" Yasha asked. "I said, that training must have been tough. What was it like?" Yusuke repeated. "Uh... Yeah. It was. One time he dropped me in front of an alligator and made me flair up in the water. He practiced with his sword while I struggled with it. He practiced hard too. He had to save me if I couldn't handle it. We trained... umm... a few places. One was like a rainforest, and the other was cold. It snowed a lot there too. And... umm... a waterfall. Yeah, there was a waterfall. And there was another place full of rocks." Yasha said trying to snap out of her thoughts. "Alligators!?" Kieko exclamed. "Yeah! Big ones! Hate those things..." Yasha said. Dinner was finished with both Yasha and Hiei eating almost nothing and talking scarcely. Koenma hung out for a while and left. He told them that their next opponents were team Seekine, a family of relatives. They would most likely want group matches or something, he said before leaving with Ogre. The girls hung out for a while and Yasha went to bed before they left. She collapsed on her bed and ran her fingers up and down the bandage on her cheek till she fell asleep. She didn't even take off her boots or get under the covers. She remembered...  
  
///Falling.......'Have I hit yet?' She thought. It felt like an eternity. The wind blew at her and the earth tugged on her body. Her ankles burned from their confinement. Her wrists had their circulation cut off. She plummeted twards the hopefully hard ground. She caught a glips at Hiei. He stood calmly above her and was shiething his sword. It looked like such a slow movement... But it must have taken only a second. 'I hope this works...' Yasha thought. She finally hit. The ground was soft! There was a ripple as she landed head first into the quicksand. The wind got knocked out of her from the impact as her back sunk down into it. Her feet were sinking too. She tried to breath in air but found only sand. It tasted horrible! She was fully submerged now. She tried to flair but couldn't. Her ropes felt so tight. She sqirmed as she was sucked farther down. The lack of oxygen finally got to her. She felt dizzy and saw spots on the back of her eyelids. Her body slowly relaxed and she stopped moving. Her head was swimming. 'Cold. So cold...' She thought randomly. Cold scared her. It felt horrible and cut through her body like a knife through butter. Her body felt heavy. The ropes binding her felt like the edge of the world. Like this was all there was to life...///  
  
Yasha woke and bolted up right. She was shaking and her body was clammy. 'It was just a dream....' She thought. 'No it wasn't. It was a memory. I REALLY don't like sand anymore.' She thought. She got up and took a walk. She walked through the hotel and didn't find anyone at first, then she found a few demons gathered around the bar. She figured she'd listen to their conversation for a bit. She sat down at a table nearby after ordering some water. They didn't seem to care about or notice her. "The Dondno team is the best! Did you see the blood spatter across the wall? That was awesome!" One of the younger demons said enthusiasticly. "Dondno fight Suika am next." An old one said with poor English. "Did you see the first fight?" Another one asked. Yasha's ears perked up. "That girl beat 2 of the other team, the first fight she tricked him and the second time she used the other team against her! That was so cool! Too bad there wasn't much blood." He said. Yasha blushed in anger. The bartender came with her drink and she took it stiffly. "Hey, do I know you?" The bartender asked. He was a human with an almost full head of hair. "No, probably not." She said and tilted her head twords the ground. "Wait, you're the fighter for the Yusuke team! One of the demons!" The man said loudly, glad to have found out. The demons at the bar looked at the back of her head. She bowed her head all the way as the group of about 4 demons walked over.   
  
"Who are you? Are you Hiei or Yasha?" They asked. "Go away." She said. "Not a chance. We aren't scared of you. Your team captain is a human so you can't be that strong. We could take you." One of them said. 'Might as well.' She lifted her head so they could see her face and the tired expression on it. "I'm Yasha." She said and took a sip of her water. They backed up, then inched closer. One of them sat down. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" He asked. She didn't give him an answer. She just took another sip. "Umm... We were just wondering if you and that guy Hiei were related." He said. "No, he's my trainer. Anything else?" She asked. Oh, that was a bad idea...   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Hey, Hiei, where's Yasha?" Kuwabara asked. The gang and girls were gathered around the bar with more donuts and coffee. "I don't know. If you're so worried go find her." Hiei said. "Ya know, when I went to go get the coffee, there was this big group standing in a circle asking questions to somebody. And they kept on ordering drinks for the person they were asking questions to so it was kind of hard to get the coffee." Yusuke said. "Oh, maybe it was a celebrity from spirit world! What did he look like!?" Botan asked. "I don't know! The crowd around him was so big I couldn't see him." Yusuke said. He bit into another donut and took a sip of coffee.   
  
"Why do you have a human for a team captain?" "Can you show us a trick with fire?" "Would you like another coffee?" "Do you wear socks?" "Where are your arrows?" "Can I shake your hand?" "Would you be my mate?" "No, be mine!" "Is the white in your hair natural?" Would you like some water? Or coffee? How about some donuts?" "Forget that, I can get you human blood and a nice baby for breakfast." "Is Kurama a demon or has he converted to being a human?" "Would you like me to file your nails?" "How many humans have you killed?" "What is your fire made from?" "Where did you get your dress?"   
  
"There's only one more hour till our fight and Yasha's still not here!" Kuwabara said. The girls had gone to find seats and they were prepairing for the next fight. (No inbetween days.) "She should be back soon. She would not miss a fight." Kurama said. And speak of the devil and he shall apear in all his evilness. Yasha walked in the door and shut it behind her quickly. She locked it and stood in front of it as several male voices yelled, "Let us in!" A few bangs on the door could be heard before it quieted down. All the demons left. The guys were looking at her like she was nuts. "Where've you been?" Yusuke asked. "The bar. Somehow I manadged to attract a fan club..." She said and collapsed on the couch. "I think we found the celebrity from spirit world..." Kurama said with a smile.   
  
The group walked into the Arena and waited for the fight. Across the ring was team Seekine. They all looked alike too. They were all about the same age range so they must have been brothers and sister. "Allright! Today's fight is between team Yusuke and Seekine! This fight's rules will be determined by the team captains. Team captains, please come to the ring." The referee said. Yusuke walked up and stood across from the team captain, Seekine. Seekine looked like a very cheerfull person. He was smiling gleefully as if this was great fun. Infact the whole team except for one looked happy and cheerfull. Seekine had long blueish green hair and light blue eyes. He was small in build, like Yusuke, and looked about average height. Yusuke couldn't help smiling at him. "So, what do you suggest we do for this fight?" Seekine asked smiling. "I don't know, got anything in mind?" Yusuke asked. "Well, I like the idea of one on one, but how about we go far all 5 fights this time? I hate it when you can't fight because your team already won for you. Sound good?" Seekine asked with his hands behind his head. "Yeah. Great. But what about the pairing?" Yusuke asked. "Well, I figure we put the girls up last. I'll fight you before the girls, and the short one can fight with Seto before that. The one with the long red hair can fight with... hmm...Kami before that and the first fight will have Suima against the red head with short hair. Sound good?" The water demon asked. "Sure. Lets tell the referee." He said.   
  
They walked up to the ref and started explaining. "We'll have 5 one on one fights, and we've got the pairing already so you can go ahead and write that down. The first fight's Kuwabara vs Suima. The second is Kurama vs Kami. The third is Hiei vs Seto. The fourth is Yusuke vs Seekine. The fifth is Yasha vs... Hey what's the girls name?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, her? That's sweet little Mizumamano. We call her Mizu for short." Seekine said with a smile. "Great. Yasha vs Mizu." Yusuke said with a smile. "Ok. A little complicated, but I got it. I'll announce it and hope the audience understands." The referee said. "Ok! In the next fights we will have:  
  
Kuwabara vs Suima,  
  
Kurama vs Kami,  
  
Hiei vs Seto,  
  
Yusuke vs Seekine,   
  
and Yasha vs Mizu!"  
  
The referee manadged to get everyone right and she let the first match begin!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The referee yelled go and Kuwabara started. He was fighting a water demon named Suima. That's all he knew. The demon's facial features were jagged and chiseled. His hair was short and a blue color. His eyes were blue and he looked really grumpy. He didn't smile at all, unlike his brothers and sister. He seemed to be the only one in the family not having fun. Kuwabara fought as best he could, but he was loosing the battle. He had his two swords extended at full power and it wasn't helping any. Suima was fighting like a bulldog in a cage. He hadn't used any water tricks yet and he was throwing punch after punch at Kuwabara. Kuwabara ditched his swords and started using his fists. After a five minute fist fight, Suima decided it was time to end it. He threw up a hand in Kuwabara's face and water poured out of the palm of his hand. The pressure was intense. It knocked Kuwabara against a wall out of the ring and about drowned him. He was choking on the ground as the referee began the ten count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Suima wins!" She yelled as Kuwabara choked for air. "Hey Kuwabara, you ok?" Yusuke asked as he hit his friend's back to knock out the water. Kuwabara coffed up the last bit of water and took in air, panting violently. "He'll live." Yusuke yelled back to everyone else. (In Japanese Sui = water and ma = sorcery or evil. So Suima = water sorcery. )  
  
Kurama jumped up in the ring and so did Kami. Kami was happy and playfull unlike his brother Suima. He gave Kurama a smile. His hair was greenish blue and his eyes were a very dark blue. He had a large build compaired to his siblings. His face bore a few scratches and scars and so did his arms. 'He's strong apparently, but probably not that intelligent. I can outsmart him somehow.' Kurama thought. Kami smiled wider. "If you think my strength is all their is to me, you're not as intelligent as I thought you were." Kami said. Kurama looked puzzled, then smiled. The referee yelled go and they began. Kurama jumped at Kami with his rose whip and slashed but missed. Kami had dodged quickly and landed behind him. He threw a blow to his back and it connected. Kurama fell forward on one knee. Kami came from behind and stood infront of him. "Sorry about hitting you with your back turned but if I attack from the front, you'll get me with that whip of yours. Unless I attack long distance..." He said. (In Japanese the word Kame means 'turtle', this is my version of it.) Kurama and Kami fought for a little while, Kurama recieving a few punches every now and then, untill Kurama was so battered that he could barely stand. He shot the death seed at Kami but it was caught and deflected. "I thought this would just be a friendly fight, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well." He said with a smile he backed up and pulled up two hands. A swirling mass of water flew out at Kurama. It turned into a whirlpool and sucked at him. He couldn't get away and it swallowed him. After waiting a few minutes, Kurama was expelled. His body was covered in water and he was unconsiouse. He was shivering violently to show that he was alive.  
  
Hiei grabbed him up after the ten count and layed him down on the ground. He backed away because he would just get in the way. Yasha kneeled by him and started hitting his stomach every five seconds. "What the h*** are you doing! Trying to kill him!?" Yusuke asked franticly. "C." Hit. "P." Hit. "R." She said as she blew air into his lungs. She hit one more time and he leaned onto his side and vomited water. He was still shivering violently though and wet. He tried to sit up and gasp at air but she pushed him down. She put a hand on his forehead and pushed heat through it. Her mouth smoked up like a furnace. "Hey! Now's not the time to flair! What the h*** are you doing!?" Yusuke fussed. "I'm transfering heat. Now SHUT-UP!" She said curling smoke out her mouth. Kurama tried to say something but then he felt the heat and shut up. Hiei walked onto the stage and started his fight with Seto. (In Japanese Seto = Seahorse. Deal with it.) "Transferring heat? Your treating him like some food in a pan! You're gonna fry him!" Yusuke worried. "No I'm not. I'm just bringing up to my normal body heat. It's a little hotter than normal but I don't know what a humans body heat feels like." She said. Yusuke sat down next to her. "Bring him up to MY body heat. Can you figure out how hot that is?" He asked. She put one hand on Yusuke's head and determined hot hot it was. Then she got Kurama up to it. She let go and the smoke stopped coming.   
  
Hiei was doing very good in his fight. He fought thinking about how his friend was hurt and eventually won with his fire dragon technique. He found Seto annoying but spaired his life anyway. He walked off of the ring, wet but succesfull. He stood by the edge of the ring and watched the goings on. Yusuke jumped up and started his fight. Hiei watched it and so did Kurama, but Yasha was too busy helping Kurama to watch. By the time she gets done he'll be better than he was before he walked into the ring. She's the fussing type so... If anyone else was hurt she'd jump to help them too. Kuwabara only had some water down the wrong pipe and Yusuke helped him so she didn't emediately help him. So she started helping Kuwabara after Kurama was pronounced alive too. So she sat between the two and fussed about something every five seconds. Yusuke won a friendly fight and stepped off. They were 2/2 with one more fight to go.   
  
Chapter 14  
  
Yasha hopped up after giving Yusuke some orders which he ignored. She walked into the ring. (Seekine means nothing and Mizumamano means Water Demon. Mizu = Water. Mamano = Demon, goblin, majical creature.) Mizu walked up. She was about 13 and much taller than Yasha. Her hair was a shining light blue and her eyes twinkled dark blue. Her skin was smooth and fair and she smiled brightly at Yasha. The referee yelled go and they both attacked. Yasha shreeked out as she notched an arrow. She let it fly and shreeked even louder. The girl dodged and the arrow swung around in midair. She wasn't expecting it and it hit her in the back. "Heat seeking arrows." Yasha said as she stopped shreeking. "Very clever. Lets see how good you are at close range combat." Mizu said and moved in. Yasha strapped her bow to her back and put up her fists. Mizu threw a punch at her stomach that Yasha blocked but Mizu threw another with her left that she wasn't expecting. It hit her in the side. She backed away and then started punching wildly at Mizu. She threw a kick at her and it connected in the chest. There was a tear on her shirt from where Yasha's heel had hit. Mizu threw a punch at Yasha's face and she blocked. Yasha threw a few more punches and they were all blocked. They looked about even in strength. Yasha backed up and pulled the strange flute thing out of her belt. She took another jump back and put her fingers in position. She started playing a slow mournfull melody and jumped all around on the ring as she did. Mizu started to look tired but she resisted. She put up her left hand and shot water at the flute. The water got all in the flute and made it stop playing. "D*** it!" Yasha yelled as she jumped away from a running punch. She grabbed at the bow but was stopped.   
  
Water was pouring out of Mizu's hand and within seconds the ring was submerged in it. The water didn't fall off the ring but it collected and made a kind of round fish tank. Unfortunately, Yasha was one of the fish... She flounderd around and then she tried to swim for the top but was rammed in the side by Mizu's head. Mizu rammed at her again as she tried to get up and this time she knocked the breath out of her. She gasped for air as water poured into her mouth. Some of it was swallowed too. She slowly began to sink. Then she remembered:   
  
///The wind got knocked out of her from the impact as her back sunk down into it. Her feet were sinking too. She tried to breath in air but found only sand. It tasted horrible! She was fully submerged now. She tried to flair but couldn't. Her ropes felt so tight. She sqirmed as she was sucked farther down. The lack of oxygen finally got to her. She felt dizzy and saw spots on the back of her eyelids. Her body slowly relaxed and she stopped moving. Her head was swimming.///   
  
She fought the dizzy feeling. She fought the erge to just sink into the water...or was it sand...and just go to sleep. 'The ropes... So tight...' She thought. She flaired up to 'get out of the ropes' and the water started to boil. (If you can't understand what's going on, she's got her memory mixed up with reality. Remember, she was tied up in ropes.) It turned a pinkish color and boiled Mizu like a lobster. Mizu sucked the water back in and passed out with burns on her body. The referee looked puzzled she didn't know who to count untill she saw Yasha roll over. She jumped up and tried to force air into her lungs. The referee counted Mizu and Yasha fell over. She couldn't breath. Her lungs were full of water. And she couldn't force it out. Kurama jumped up and grabbed her. He was better and wanted to repay the favor. He hit her chest several times as she passed out...   
  
She woke to find herself laying on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw Hiei. He was standing in a corner looking at her, scanning her, trying to find out if she was ok. Her clothes were wet and clung to her. Her hair lay over the edge of the arm rest on the couch and felt very very wet. "Yusuke, she's up!" Kieko said. Yasha looked up to find her. She looked genuinely worried. Yasha smiled inwardly. 'Where's the sand?' The light was bothering her eyes. She blinked every other second. "I feel like a wet rat." She said and sat up, only to be pushed down by Kurama. He gave her a genuine smile and said, "I'm glad to see you up. I was worried when you didn't wake. But Hiei told me you don't normally wake early after you pass out." Kurama said. Yasha threw a glance at Hiei and he looked normal. She looked around the room. All of the girls, Koenma, Ogre, and the gang were gathered around. She tried to sit up again but was pushed down again. "Let me stand up so I can dry off." Yasha said as she tried to sit up. She sat up even though Kurama tried to push her down. She stood and walked a bit around the suit. Then she walked into her room. She shut the door and flaired. The water evaporated off of her leaving steam and she walked out dry. Her hair and clothes were disheveled but dry. She walked into the bathroom to clean herself up by brushing her hair and fixing her dress. She went into the kitchen after that and made dinner for everyone. This time wasn't so extravagant but it was good. They all ate and went to bed.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Yasha woke in the night. Hiei was standing at the foot of her bed tapping on the wood to wake her. "Hiei?" She asked. "Yes, now come on, we're going to go train." He said and handed her her boots. She put them on and brushed her hair. She had learned to never ask where they were going. He'd change his mind and do something worse. She hurried and they left through the window. She no longer had to be carried for short distances. She could go that far herself. They wound up on a rock by the edge of hang-man's island. The waves of the sea splashed against the rock and little droplets fell on them. Foam and mist was everywhere. Hiei sat down. "I thought we were training." She said. "I lied. I need to talk to you." He said. She sat down puzzeled. "Tomorrow, you'll be fighting first. You're going to go up against Ryunan. He 'visited' while you were out. He stopped me in the hall and told me... How he planned to defeat you. Guard your neck. He said repeatedly he was going to 'rip your throat out'." Hiei said placidly. Yasha put a hand over her throat. "You have to win fast. Use singing then arrows." He added. "I suggest you practice singing while you're up." He said. Yasha nodded and started a song. Her voice lifted up and down and followed a melody only she could hear. She sang slow gracefull songs till dawn. Hiei sat and listened. He would never admit it but the sound of her voice seamed...pleasant to him. Kind of relaxing actually. He enjoyed hearing her sing her gracefull songs more than her sad songs with melodys that dip and stretch. She started singing his favorite song:  
  
"Oye la musica de la vida,  
  
Oye la vida en la concion,  
  
Pourkay la musica es el ritmo,  
  
Pourkay la musica es vida.  
  
I hear the rhythm of life in music,   
  
I hear the rhythm of life in song,   
  
I know the rhythm of life is beating,  
  
Because the rhythm of life is strong."  
  
It was written in Spanish then English. It was one of the few songs with a slightly lively beat. Then she sang the song that made him shiver:  
  
Can't even scream,   
  
Can't even cry,   
  
The Gentlemen are coming by.  
  
They're lookin' in windows and they're knockin' on doors,  
  
They're gonna take seven and they might take yours.   
  
Can't shout to momma,   
  
Can't say a word,   
  
You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.   
  
Can't get away,   
  
It never stops to rest,  
  
It'll keep coming,   
  
Till your blood's on it's chest.  
  
It owns the night,  
  
Thinks screams are a lovely tune,  
  
Never sleeps with the sun,  
  
Only hunts with the moon.  
  
It eats little children,   
  
And loves their screams,  
  
Don't worry little friend,  
  
It'll be in your dreams..."  
  
(I borrowed the second half from 'Eye for an Eye'.) Hiei felt a chill run down his spine. Yasha didn't know many songs so she used whatever she had, this just happened to be a rhyme she remembered from when she was a child. She said her father stayed with her for one year after her mother died. He used to sing her to sleep with rhymes and this was the one he sang most often. He was a horrible father and he left her after that. She was abandoned, just like Hiei. She grew up in the woods, eating herbs and trapping animals. She learned about her grandmother and went to stay with her. Hiei wanted to track down her father and kill him for leaving her all alone...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Dawn came slowly. They stayed on the rock untill twenty minutes before their match. They climbed in Yasha's window and walked out her door. Kuwabara was in the kitchen, Kurama was looking through rooms, and Yusuke was walking in the door. "I can't find... Oh, there they are. Hey, were have you been?" Yusuke asked. "Training." Hiei said bluntly. Yusuke just threw his hands up and sat down in the kitchen. Yasha looked up at Hiei, (YES! UP!!!) and saw that his face was completely emotionless. It always seems to be. But when she sings he has a little twinkle in his eye. It's barely noticeable, but it's there...  
  
The ring looked the same, the stadium was just as crowded, so why did it feel different? Yasha sat down and played her flute while she waited for the fight. She'd cleaned all the water out of it the day before. She played the tune to Hiei's favorite song, 'Oye la musica' as Yusuke went up to determine the rules for the fight. It was the same as the first match. Five fights, best of three wins. This time it was team Dondno. We didn't know anything about them so... We went with our insticts. Or in Yasha's case, Hiei's advice. The referee called up the first two fighters. Yasha looked at her opponent, Ryunan. His skin was pale white and his hair was blue. He had two horns growing out of his head and fangs stuck out of his mouth. He looked muscular and his features were chiseled. Ryunan gave Yasha a sly smile which she replied to with a certain finger sign...... :- P  
  
The referee yelled go! Yasha started shreeking and fell into a song. It was the one Hiei named, Nightmares. The song she learned from her...father. Up in the box Koenma sucked on his binky (YES I SAID BINKY!) harder and shivered. He hated that song! Down in the ring Yasha looked puzzeled. It wasn't working! He didn't look even remotely sleepy! (When she sang to Hiei, she just sung. But in the ring she adds power to it.) She shreeked and pulled her bow out in front of her. She pulled a long, slender, fire arrow out of her mouth and notched it. But she didn't stop there. He charged at her as she pulled several more arrows out. She got 4 arrows on it and fired at him. Each arrow flew strait, but he jumped behind her. "I've been watching your fights. Your arrows seek heat, and you're hotter than anyone else in the ring." He wispered into her ear as he twisted her arms behind her back. The arrows swung around in mid air and flew back at her. They each hit her in the belly and it hurt too! She not only put fire in the arrows, she put spirit energy! The fire she could absorb, but the spirit energy? She fell to her knees, doubling over in pain. Yusuke winced as he looked at it. She broke free and jumped across the ring. There was a burn where it hit, but she was fine other than that. Her bow had fallen by Ryunan. He picked it up and threw it like a frisbee out of the ring. She took out her flute and pushed spirit energy into it. She started playing 'Deep Forest' and tried to lull him into sleep. He jumped at her and she dodged. He jumped at her again and grabbed her by the foot. He grabbed her flute and chunked it out of the ring. It landed by the bow. 'Dammit! Those were my only weapons!' She thought and gritted her teeth. She jumped over to the other side of the ring. Ryunan charged at her and she didn't move.   
  
He put up a fist and she didn't run. He got up to her and just before he hit her, she flaired. His hand was thrust into the flames. He couldn't stop himself and his punch landed in her stomach. He pulled back his burned hand and jumped back as the flames reached for him. Yasha fell to the ground in pain. She lifted her head. "Why won't my voice work on you?" She choked out as she rose. He grinned and rubbed his burned hand. "I stuffed my ears. It'll be a b**** to take out but I think it's worth it. I can barely hear you." He said. "And now I won't have to hear you at all." He added as he lifted up his hand. He ran at her and grabbed her by the throat before she could dodge. He squeezed every few seconds and it gave her a wave of pain. He lifted her up off the ground by her neck as she choked for air. Her hands closed around his neck and she dug her finger nails into his flesh but he wouldn't let go. His fingers pressed into her flesh and his claws scratched at her. She felt blood trickle down her neck as she struggled for air. She flaired up and made the flames lash at him like a whip. He let go and retreated. His arm was badly burned now but he didn't seem to notice. She grasped at air. There were bruises forming on her neck and holes with blood falling from them. Ryunan smiled at his handy work. She manadged to get some air circulation after a few minutes of gasping. 'I don't think I can take much more...' She thought.   
  
'If I don't get in a good attack... I can....no. I've never done that before. But I have to...' She thought. She prepared for a secret attack that Hiei had tried unsuccessfully to teach her. She pushed all the spirit energy she had left to the surface of her body and flaired up. But this time when she flaired, the flames were black. Pitch black. You could only see her outline in it. She started to slowly spin on her right foot. "I hope you like this attack, I've never done it before." She said as she spun. She got faster and faster as she spun untill she became a blur. "What attack is this?" Kurama asked. "I tried to teach it to her but we ran out of time." Hiei said. 'And if she uses to much energy it could kill her...' He thought. He winced and went back to watching. Yasha shot at Ryunan still spinning like a top. She felt weak but ignored it. She started circling around him. He tried to get out but every time he ran one way she would be there. She almost rapped herself around him, blocking any exit. Then she shot flairs into the middle of the circle. They licked at his flesh slowly. 'God, I'm tired. So tired... I'm going to fall asleep soon... NO! I can't! Not yet anyways. I feel so drained. Like a soda with all of the juice poured out. Cold...' She thought randomly. Hiei read her mind. ~You can't give up yet! You're not finished! You've still got to beat him.~ He said to her mind. ~But it's so cold...~ Yasha thought as she started to weaken the fire. ~NO! If you let go he'll kill you!~ Hiei said, urgeing her on. Yasha looked inside herself for any energy she had left. She strenghtened her flames and made them lash at him. Ryunan smirked. He pulled a daggar out of his boot and rammed it into the wall of fire. It stabbed Yasha in the stomach and stuck there. She flew 10 feet out from inertia and landed on her back with her arms hanging off the side of the ring in front of Hiei. Hiei looked horrified. Ryunan ran over and grabbed Yasha's throat. He choked her one good last time as hard as he could. ~Hiei...~ She thought as she fell into unconsiouseness. Hiei tried to wake her with his mind...  
  
Chapter 18  
  
///Cold.... So cold.... It hurt. The cold hurt in her stomach and throat. Then there was warm! Warm! It felt so good she wanted to swim in it. She felt the warm touch her hand. It felt like the warm was pulling her up, but that was silly. Something that felt nice touched her skin. She felt filthy all over when it did. The warmth grabbed onto her. It felt so good! She felt something rush past her skin. 'Am I dead?' She thought as her head swum. She was unconsiouse, obviousely, but then how come she could feel? She couldn't see or hear but she could feel and taste. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She doubted her heart was still beating. She doubted she was alive. She doubted she would ever see Hiei or Genkai again. They were the only people she really knew after all. She played the song Hiei had named nightmare through her head.   
  
Can't even scream,   
  
Can't even cry,   
  
The Gentlemen are coming by.  
  
They're lookin' in windows and they're knockin' on doors,  
  
They're gonna take seven and they might take yours.   
  
Can't shout to momma,   
  
Can't say a word,   
  
You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.   
  
No one can hide,   
  
It never stops to rest,  
  
It'll keep coming,  
  
Till your blood's on it's chest.  
  
Hmm... She wasn't bleeding in this version. The song was written about Death. It's a bit far fetched, but...   
  
It owns the night,  
  
Thinks screams are a lovely tune,  
  
Never sleeps with the sun,  
  
Only hunts with the moon.  
  
It was day time wasn't it? Hmm... But she didn't see death now so...maybe...  
  
It eats little children,  
  
And loves their screams,  
  
Don't worry little friend,   
  
It'll be in your dreams...  
  
She was kind of small, wasn't she? She'd definately had many a nightmare about Death. If she could have she would have cried. Then she remembered something Hiei told her when they met. 'If I train you, you have to promise not to whine or cry, ok?' She wouldn't cry! She'd meet her fate with determination! 'I promised...' The warmth spread. She felt cold below her and warmth above her. 'Maybe I'm supposed to chose a path...' She thought. The warmth touched her chest. The warmth pushed against her chest and started lightly hitting it. (Chill, like I said, PG-13...) She felt the warmth hit harder untill it started to hurt! The warmth hit harder still! She felt pushed twards the cold. 'No! I want to stay by the warmth!' She thought. The warmth set on her lips for a moment before going back to hitting. The warmth pushed that thing that felt nice into her mouth. It felt like... she didn't know what. It was hard to explain. (Air!) She felt something come up her throat and out of her mouth. It tasted bad. It tasted like sand and dirt! The warmth wiped it away from her and set on her lips again. She felt something go down her throat this time. It felt nice. She couldn't really taste it though. Then she could hear! "Dammit! Don't die! You can't die!" The warmth yelled. Was it the warmth? Yes, of course it was!   
  
She tried to move again but couldn't. The warmth set on her lips again. It pushed...what was it? Air! Air! Delicious air into her lungs! She tried to breath in the air. She felt her chest rise. She breathed! She tried to grab the warmth. She stretched out for it and pulled back. She had her arms linked around it! The warmth was just a little bigger that her. She pulled on the warmth trying to get rid of the cold. The warmth came down and took away her arms. "You're cold... Too bad I don't have any fire wood. Dammit, I'm gonna have to warm you the old fashioned way." The warmth said. It settled behind her and pulled it's arms around her. Then it got warmer! And warmer! Oh! The warmth felt like ice cream on a hot day. Yasha pushed her body against the warmth and grabbed onto it. Yasha drifted into sleep...  
  
When she woke the warmth was still there. It felt a little less warm, but it was still there. She pushed herself against it again. The warmth woke and groaned. Yasha felt much better. She might even be able to open her eyes now! She tried to and they opened. Her eyesight was fuzzy but what she saw was a rocky wall. She heard water behind her. She wanted to see the warmth. She rolled over away from the warmth and looked at it. She saw the water in the background first, falling twards the ground. Then she saw the warmth. Hiei was laying sleepily on the cold stone floor. He was awake and looking at her. She had rolled out of his arms imbrace. He was laying on one side covered in sand with both arms laying outstretched. He looked either tired or drained. "You...were the warmth?" She asked laying on her side. "Sorry to dissapoint you." Hiei said grumpily. Yasha tried to wiggle back over. She manadged to get over far enough and put her arms around him. She hugged him and started crying. "What are you crying for?" Hiei asked, feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to wiggle away, but didn't want to make her cry worse. He couldn't stand women crying... "Thank you! For saving my life!" She said sobbing into his shirt. He put his arms around her. "Be gratefull, I used a h*** of a lot of work to get you back." He said. She cried harder. He patted her back confused...///  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hiei saw her memory. He felt what she had when she was dieing. He looked on, mentally horrified at what was happening. Ryunan was useing her as a punching bag. She was unconsiouse, obviousely, and the referee was trying to count. But Ryunan kept knocking her back. Yusuke got there before him. He put up his gun. "Drop her or you loose a limb!" He yelled. Kuwabara backed him up. He pulled out his sword and outstretched it threateningly. Hiei put up his sword as Kurama took out his rose whip. "Make that four!" Kurama corrected him. Ryunan looked at each weapon nervousely. He threw her at Yusuke. The referee started to count. "10! Team Dondno wins this fight!" She yelled. Yusuke layed Yasha on the ground. "BOTAN!" He yelled. Botan jumped and ran over. "Can you heal her?" He asked. She was barely breathing. "Heal her!? I'm Death remember? I don't do healing. She doesn't need healed as much as she needs spirit energy though! She's completely empty! Just pull out the dagger and cover the wound. Press hard." Botan instructed. Kurama did it since he seemed to know more about healing than Yusuke. "Now someone's going to have to give her some spirit energy or she's going to die most likely!" Kuwabara said, from his experiance with spirit energy transferance, he knew a lot about that. "I'm the last to fight, I'll do it. I'll have more time to recover." Yusuke volunteered before Hiei could. He put his hands over her stomach and pushed his spirit energy twards it. But it came back...   
  
"Botan! Why isn't it working!?" He yelled. "Umm... I don't know! Death, remember!?" She said. Yasha's breathing slowed. Hiei's eyes widened. "You have to transfer it to the mouth!" He yelled. Yusuke looked over and put his hands over Yasha's lips and pushed his spirit energy. It bounced back. "Botan!" He yelled impatiently. "It doesn't work like that! You have to transfer lips to lips! Through a kiss!" Hiei yelled franticly. He was about ready to jump out of his skin. Yusuke hesitated for a second then leaned over. "Kieko, forgive me..." He said before pressing his lips to hers. He pushed his spirit energy twards her and...IT BOUNCED BACK! Yusuke pulled back. "Hiei, I'm gonna kill you." He said. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?" He added. Hiei jumped up. "Because you have no passion. I'll do it." He said impatiently and jumped over to the other side of Yasha. Meanwhile in the stands: "Why did Yusuke kiss Yasha!?" Keiko yelled jumping up. (Uh-oh, jealouse girlfriend...) In the arena: "Passion? What the h***!? You think you can do any better!? You don't like anyone but yourself!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei ignored him. He looked at Yasha and made himself admit...that she was his friend and a beautifull woman at the same time. And that he loved having her in his arms. Like when he saved her from the quicksand, and she hugged him. He leaned over and sat down. He lifted her up into his arms and started a long passionate kiss.   
  
"Oh, I get it. Yasha's power comes from her mouth, so if you want to transfer energy you have to transfer it from your mouth to hers. And all kisses have to have passion behind them to be called kisses. Like how Yusuke could only get the spirit energy to come back to life from Keiko. And I guess Hiei does know Yasha better than anyone else... Even though the idea of them kissing is quite disterbing... So there could be passion between them." Botan said. "Where was all this info when I needed it?" Yusuke asked wipeing his lips. "YUSUKE!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU KISS HER, and why is she making out with Hiei?" Kieko yelled from the stands. "What? Making out?" Kuwabara asked and looked back. Hiei was STILL kissing her and... She was kissing back! She was sitting up with her hands behind Hiei's head, kissing him! Her stomach was still bleeding, but she was sitting up, kissing Hiei back! "It looks like Yasha will be fine." Kurama said, chuckling at the two fire demons. Kuwabara snickered. Yusuke had one eyebrow raised. And Botan was up side down anime style. Yasha's eyes were still closed and her heart grew stronger. Her neck was mangled, bruising badly and blood ran down it, but she somehow found the strength to sit up and kiss Hiei! (I HAD to do that...) Yasha opened her eyes as Hiei slowly started to look drained. She broke apart when she saw how weak he was getting. Her mouth formed the word 'Again.' Her eyes widened. She clutched her throat and mouthed the word 'Warmth.' Hiei looked into her eyes. "I guess I gave too much..." He said and fell over, on her. Yasha took him by the shoulders and set him down. Then she ran. 


End file.
